Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying percussion musical instruments, particularly drums of various kinds, and more particularly, to an a carrier hardware providing an attachment structure for the tension members of percussion instruments and to a vibration isolation system for supporting the carrier on a person while standing, walking, or marching.
The prior art discloses many examples of apparatus for supporting percussion instruments such as drums, but none providing the combination of features disclosed and claimed herein. Structures for carrying percussion musical instruments must provide a balance between the comfort of the person walking, standing, or marching while wearing the instruments, and the mounting of the instruments in a desired playing position. Where the instruments are rigidly maintained at a particular playing position, the straps or structure associated with the carrier can cause painful discomfort to the marcher. Thus it is important to provide an instrument carrier with an apparatus which maintains the playing instruments in a given playing position while at the same time providing an increased measure of player comfort. Additionally, the manner in which the instruments are mounted to the carrier is of great importance. The mounting should not affect the musical characteristics of the instruments nor position them in such a manner that the person carrying them cannot properly play the instruments. In the past, marching tom drums, for example, generally were mounted to support structures by drilling openings in the drum shell and making the interconnection to the support through the shell. I believe the breech of shell integrity may affect the sound characteristics of the drum. Even if that is not the case, however, attachments through the shell make it difficult to mount and/or remove the drum from the support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,123 to Johannsen discloses a holder for a single marching drum which clasps adjacent vertical drum rod members and is attached to the drum through those members. The holder is further secured to a pair of shoulder straps and a bracing strap configured to rest on the chest or stomach of a person wearing the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,007 to Streit discloses a percussion instrument carrier for securing a single percussion instrument in a playing position while being carried by a person standing, walking, or marching. The single percussion instrument is secured in place to a structure worn on the person by a flexible tie-down cord and a number of L-clamps affixed at opposite corners of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,583 to May discloses a carrier for percussion instruments comprising a supporting vest of composite material, rigid removable shoulder straps of light metal, and a back bar of light metal such as aluminum or magnesium. The percussion instruments are supported on a pair of J-bars mounted on the carrier in an adjustable manner. The shoulder straps specifically are intended for removal for the substitution of straps of different sizes. The straps are secured with adjustable connections permitting removal, replacement, longitudinal, and angular adjustment for comfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wearable carrier for percussion musical instruments which provides an adjustable attachment structure for detachably positioning a number of musical instruments in proper playing locations, and for providing a vibration attenuating supporting structure.
Briefly stated, the percussion musical instrument carrier and vibration isolation support assembly of the present invention provides a person with an apparatus by which a plurality of percussion musical instruments such as marching tom drums may be supported on the person while standing, walking, or marching. Each of the percussion musical instruments is detachably secured between upper and lower plates of an instrument support utilizing the casings of one or more tension elements located about the circumference of each instrument. The support frame, in turn, is secured to a supporting vest having vibration isolated shoulder straps adapted to be worn by the person.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention as well as presently preferred embodiments thereof will become more apparent from the reading of the following description in connection with the accompanying drawings.